The invention relates to a flame spray torch for use with spraying materials in powder or wire form, with a torch body and a torch head, the torch body having supply means for the spraying material as well as for a combustion gas and an oxidation gas and the torch head having a nozzle part provided with a plurality of gas nozzle channels and at least one channel for the spraying material, the nozzle part being exchangeably connected with the torch body.